Kisses in the Dark
by sentbyfools
Summary: High School AU; a collection of fic set in a no curse AU verse where Emma and Killian grew up together and are now in high school; each story in the collection is complete.
1. Kisses in the Dark

**title: **kisses in the dark

**summary: **She should have known.

* * *

"This isn't funny, Jones," Emma says.

Through the darkness, she can just make out the outline of his shoulders. She glares at that since she can't see his face, and stomps her foot, waiting for him to stop acting like an idiot and let them out of the closet.

"I'm not joking," he replies coolly. "The door is shut tight."

"Are you fucking serious?" Emma says. Her patience has run out. She pushes past him, trying for the doorknob. She twists it, but it won't turn.

She should've known this would happen.

The moment he asked her to meet him in the closet, she should've known to stay away. Killian Jones is trouble, always has been for her, but he is the kind of habit you just can't break.

And despite what she may tell herself, she really doesn't want to.

"Jones -"

"You always call me that when you're upset," he says. Emma can hear the jingle of laughter in his voice.

"I hate you," she says with very little force behind the words.

"I know."

His hand snakes through hers as he pulls her to him.

"If we die in here, I am so going to haunt your ass," she hisses into his neck.

"You can't haunt me if we're both dead. That's not how it works," he points out. She can feel the rumble of his chest as he laughs.

She spits out his name like a curse, searching for his lips in the dark. He meets her halfway, mouth moving against hers in a familiar rhythm. It isn't long before his hand is sliding up beneath her shirt, warm fingers touching her heated skin.

"Why did you want to meet me in here anyway?" Emma asks, stopping the kiss. Killian groans, tries to kiss her again, but she keeps him back with a hand pressed to his muscled chest.

"I actually just wanted to ask you to prom," he says, words falling all over themselves in their haste to leave his mouth.

A smile splits her face. "You didn't have to drag me into a closet to ask me."

He huffs. "I was only trying to save your dignity. I know you hate it when people see you blush."

"As much as you hate people seeing you nervous?" Emma says.

She doesn't need light to tell her that he is about to say something. She claps her hand over his mouth, and says, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

His tongue moves wetly across her palm, and she pulls away with a gasp.

"Is that a yes then?"

"It isn't a no," Emma says, moans when he leans forward and kisses her again.

This time it isn't Emma that stops the kiss. In fact, she would've been happy to keep going, but the door opens and Emma blanches as she sees their principal standing in the open doorway.

"Mom, it isn't what it looks like -" Emma rushes to say but Killian cuts her off.

"Mrs. Nolan, your daughter and I are going to prom," he says with a smirk.

"Not likely," her mother says, words icy knives that make Emma cringe.

As Principal Nolan leads them out of the closet and down the crowded hallway with people staring at them and laughing - _there they go again,_ Emma hears one guy say - Killian whistles happily, announces to the whole world that "Emma Nolan is going to prom with me."

Emma blushes to the roots of her hair. She really does hate him. She really does.

(The smile doesn't leave her face for the rest of the day.)


	2. Knock You Off Your Feet

**title:** knock you off your feet

**summary: **It isn't supposed to go like this.

**notes: **inspired by a comment on tumblr: their first date; set sometime before "kisses in the dark"

* * *

It isn't supposed to go like this.

It shouldn't even be happening.

Emma should be like a sister to him, except he keeps staring into her gorgeous blue-green eyes and forgetting every word he started to say. He finds his gaze on her lips, the way they form around the snarky words that leave her mouth, and he wonders what she would do if he just crossed the distance between them and kissed her as desperately as he wants to.

_Goddamnit._

Killian is no stranger to lust. He's a teenage boy with a perfect physique and a devilish grin - of course he has lusted and been lusted after.

But this, this _need_ is so foreign to him, that it is starting to throw him off.

He blames Emma, infuriatingly wonderful Emma, whose hands are now on her hips as she glares at him. They're in their usual spot in the courtyard, underneath the shade of the big tree that they'd laid claim to freshman year. People had tried to fight them for it, but Killian had wielded his best weapon against them: Emma's last name. Emma had only forgiven him for that because the tree really was the best one at Storybrooke high school.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" she demands, doing that thing with her hands that she always does when she is too full of energy. He shouldn't even notice it, has seen it so many times that it shouldn't register in his mind, but he has become hyper aware of everything about Emma from the way her hair of falling down on her back to the way her eyes look like stormy seas today.

"I -" he starts and doesn't finish because the words get tangled in his throat at the sight of her lips.

_I want to kiss you._

"You what? Come on, I don't have all day. I have French in five minutes, and then I'm meeting Aurora, Philip, and Mulan to work on our project for Granny's class together, so make this quick."

"Always rushing me, Nolan. Ever since we were small, it's always been 'Let's go now, Killian,' and 'Move faster, Killian,' and 'My mom is coming, run away, Killian.' When is it ever, come sit down and have a nice chat?"

"Your British-ness is coming out in full force today, buddy," she laughs. "And dude, we talked for four hours last night."

"Yeah, and you were rushing me off the phone the entire time," he says.

Emma's nose wrinkles, tiny lines of annoyance forming on her forehead. "Just because I don't want to hear about your dumb basketball games when I'm trying to finish my homework -"

"Go out with me," he says.

"I - what - did I miss a part of this conversation?" Emma asks, annoyance fading away to confusion.

"Go. Out. With. Me," he says again, slower this time.

She seems to fumble for words, wringing her hands in her shirt as she says, "I thought we were going out tonight, you know, to see the Avengers again."

"You know that's not what I'm asking," he says.

"How could I possibly know that?" Emma says quite loudly.

When heads turn to look at them, she cringes and grabs him around the arm. "Killian, I swear..."

She trails off, rubbing the hand not tap dancing across his arm on the back of her neck, and Killian crows inwardly. _Victory._

"I'll even pay this time and everything," he says with a smile.

"Oh, well you must _actually_ be serious," Emma says. Her lips tremble and Killian knows she is trying to hold back a smile. He knows her so well that now he is honestly confused why _this_ never occurred to him before.

He says as much to Jefferson later when they're dissecting the pigs in Biology. He raises one eyebrow at him, and says coolly, "Dude, you've been dating since Kindergarten. Honestly, you should've realized that by now."

"What?"

"You've turned down every girl that's ever asked you out because you already had plans with Emma, I mean, come on, you're not that stupid."

Killian stares at him because honestly, that's exactly how he feels right now. Stupid. Idiotic. Like he needs to find Emma and apologize for his whole existence.

"She'll forgive you," Jefferson says on a sigh as he brings the scalpel down in a wide arc, slicing through the dead pig like butter. "She always does."

Jefferson is right because hours later after they spend their third viewing of the Avengers fist-pumping the sky whenever the Avengers kick ass and commenting on the amount of butt shots in the movie, after he slides his arm around her, pulls her to his chest like he always does near the end of a movie and whispers in her ear to the soundtrack of the Hulk beating up Loki, "I'm sorry I didn't realize we were already dating," Emma simply says, "Honestly, I didn't know either. I guess we're both idiots."

"You've been talking to Jeff, haven't you?"

Emma laughs into his chest. They watch the rest of the movie and when the Hulk catches the falling Tony Stark in his arms, Killian gives in to the need pulsing in his veins, tilts her head up to face him and kisses the 'o' of surprise from her lips.


	3. Got Me Good

**title:** got me good

**summary: **it's his favourite thing

* * *

They're sprawled on the couch in his basement. Resting her head on Killian's shoulder, Emma flips through their anatomy and physiology textbook, furiously scribbling notes in the margins for their upcoming exam. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun and the loose hairs tickle Killian's neck. He twists on the couch in an attempt to get comfortable. He feels hot, but he knows it isn't from the heat.

He can remember it all so clearly, the way her skin felt against his, sweat clinging to their bodies as they melted into one.

He scratches the side of his neck and glues his eyes to the textbook in front of him. He reads out the words on the page in his mind, but soon all he can hear is Emma panting in his ear again, hear her telling him what she liked, hear her gasping his name...

"Stop moving," Emma's annoyed voice cuts through his not so PG-rated thoughts.

He turns his head, resting his chin in her hair and murmurs, "That's not what you said three nights ago."

The scratch of Emma's pen moving across her book cuts off abruptly, she freezes against him, and slowly a deep red blush covers her skin.

"Shut. Up," Emma says and thrusts her elbow backwards to hit him in the side.

She huffs an annoyed breath and starts back up writing. Killian really should do the same. He really should. And he tries valiantly for about three minutes, pulls his head forward, turns his attention back to the textbook, and tries to absorb _knowledge_. But then he blinks and instead of darkness, he sees Emma's smile, the corners of her mouth turned up shyly.

He wants to see that smile again.

He closes his textbook quietly and places it on the table beside him. It isn't like he is going to need it anymore.

Emma sits up and turns to look at him. "You're not finished already!"

"Not quite," he says with a wink.

Her forehead wrinkles as she looks at him in confusion. Shaking her head, she goes to lay back down. Quickly, he shifts, so that he is sitting with his back to the arm of the couch, Emma's head resting on his chest.

"Killian," she warns, but doesn't move.

So, _he_ does. He is a man on a mission, and her warning only makes him wrap his hands around her shoulders, massaging them lightly. He presses a kiss to the top of her head and nuzzles her hair.

"Really?" she laughs.

"_Really_."

"Killian, I need to study," she says.

He knows she is trying to be serious, but the way she shifts under his touch and the way her voice wavers as he kisses the top of her head again betrays her. It isn't her fault, if Killian's memory wasn't so perfect, he wouldn't read her reactions so easily. But he remembers, remembers all too well the way her breath catches when she is trying not to lose control, the way energy builds up inside her, making her tighten her hands into fists much like she is doing now.

"Killian," she moans as his hand slips from her shoulder down her top to graze the soft curves of her breasts.

"Alright," she says. "_Alright._"

Her book slides to the floor with a loud thump, and there is a flurry of motion as Emma moves. Before he realizes it, she is seated in his lap. She fixes him with a look, equal parts annoyed and amused.

"You -" She punches him the shoulder, not holding back.

Killian winces but greets her with a smile. "Ms. Nolan, shouldn't you be studying?" he asks. His words end on a gasp as she grinds down knowingly against him. An evil smirk covers her features now.

"Oh, but, Mr. Jones, I _am_ studying," she says.

"God, Emma, how cheesy," he laughs right into her mouth as she kisses him. They fumble for a moment as they both try to laugh and fit their mouths against each others at the same time.

Killian's hands fall around her waist as they fall into the kiss, falling into each other as they've done so many times before.

When they break the kiss, Emma rests her forehead against his for a moment, before pulling back in his arms. She is smiling the same shy, sort of nervous smile that he loves so much, and Killian can't help the giddy feeling that takes over him as he stares at her.

"What?" Emma asks.

"I love the way you smile," he says. "Only for me."

"Now, _that's_ cheesy," Emma says, going for sarcastic, but there's no heat to it, and there's a blush creeping across her skin again.

Killian shrugs. "I meant it. I love you, Emma."

Emma surges forward, burying her face in his neck. She breathes deeply, inhaling him, before placing a kiss on his neck."I know," she half-murmurs and all Killian hears is _I love you, too_ as they wraps themselves in each other's arms.


End file.
